Against the pull of gravity
by aRealCullen
Summary: hey, dit is een verhaal over Quil en Claire. Ik heb dit NIET zelf geschreven, maar ik heb het vertaalt vanuit het Engels van een andere fantastische schrijfster, de link naar de engelse versie vind je op mijn profiel. enjoy xxx


Claire POV

Ik ben altijd al heel goed in het bewaren van geheimen geweest, en vooral die van mezelf. Ik hou er gewoon van om ze geheim te houden zodat niemand er nooit achter komt. Want soms, zouden sommige geheimen beter nooit verteld worden.

Ik wou dat ik mijn eigen regels kon volgen.

Ik ben heel goed in het bewaren van geheimen maar Kate, mijn beste vriendin, is ner nog beter in om ze uit me te krijgen. Ze heeft een speciale manier zodat je haar al je diepste geheimen toevertrouwd, voor haar is het allemaal een spelletje. Maar ze vertelt het wel aan niemand verder. Het was een regenachtige namiddag en we waren ons allebei aan het vervelen en ik zei opeens iets dat ik aan mezelf had belooft nooit tegen iemand te zeggen of zelfs niet op te schrijven.

Want als mijn geheim uitkwam, en hij hoorde ervan, dan zou ik een gat ik de grond moeten graven en me er zelf in verstoppen.

Zo slecht zou het zijn als het uitkwam.

Ik haalde diep adem.

"Ik ben verliefd op Quil Ateara." fluisterde ik. Mijn hart klopte zo hard in mijn borst dat het een wonder was dat Kate het niet hoorde.

Ze gilde en klemde haar vingers stevig om mijn elleboog. "Oh my God Claire. Quil? Weet hij ervan?" Vroeg ze.

Mijn hart stopte voor een second met kloppen "Nee, en je moet me beloven dat je het nooit tegen hem zult vertellen! Zelfs tegen niemand." Smeekte ik terwijl ik haar arm vastpakte. "Ik ben serieus Katie, ik vermoord je als je het doet!" Hoeveel keer had ik mijn vriendinnen al niet hetzelfde horen zeggen en had ik gelachen omdat ze zo dramatisch deden?- En nu begrijp ik eindelijk waarom ze zo deden. De gedachten dat Quil erachter kwam was ondragelijk.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Oké oké. Ik vertel het aan niemand." Ik ontspande mijn greep. "Denk je dat hij het weet?"

"Ik denk het niet het zou zo gênant zijn."

"Waarom- omdat jij 13 bent en hij is..." ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Hoe oud is Quil eigenlijk?"

"IK weet het niet, hij is misschien 20? Maar het maakt me niet uit zelfs al is hij honderd jaar ouder dan mij. Hij is perfect." Een blos verspreidde zich over mijn gezicht. Het voelde zo goed om het te bekennen aan Katie. Ik had die al lang geheim gehouden, het voelde als jaren.

"Wel, ik denk niet dat hij al honderd is, hij is te cute." grapte ze.

"Hij is meer dan cute." Zuchtte ik.

"Hij weet waarschijnlijk al lang dat je hem leuk vindt." Zei ze genadeloos. "En hij is gewoon zo aardig om heel de tijd met je rond te hangen."

Ik probeerde om het te negeren. "nee, ik denk het niet. Hij hoeft niet zoveel naar me te komen als hij doet, ik bedoel, het is niet alsof hij mij babysit is ofzo." Zei ik terwijl de blos terug trok.

"Heeft hij een vriendin?"

"Ik weet het niet." Zei ik eerlijk. Ik wilde Katie niet laten merken hoe veel aandacht ik door de jaren heen al besteed had aan deze vraag. "Ik denk dat hij er wel één gehad heeft. Een keer, een paar jaar geleden belde ik hem en ik haarde een vrouw lachen op de de achtergrond." Ik vertelde Katie niet hoe miserabel ik me de weken daarna had gevoeld.

"Maar ik heb er nooit één ontmoet, zelfs niet bij een van de diners van tante Emily."

"Dus nooit iemand ernstig. Dat is raar."

Ik knikte. "Ik geloof niet dat het hem wat kan schelen."

Nou, jij hebt een vriendje gehad, dus ik denk dat het je wel wat kan schelen."

"Katie! Ik was zeven jaar oud en het was voor twee weken! Todd (het vriendje dus) en ik hebben zelfs nooit gekust."

"Stil..." grinnikte ze. "En hoe zit het met peter? Hij houdt van jouw."

Ik trok een gezicht. "Hij is lelijk!"

"Oh, hij is niet zo lelijk, jij bent bevooroordeeld. Niet iedereen kan er zo goed uit zien als Quil, weet je. Je moet het ooit eens gaan regelen."

"Nooit. Ik wil geen ander vriendje hebben." Zei ik, en ik voelde wat mijn woorden betekende, zelfs als ik sprak. Maar ik wilde niet stoppen. "Ik weet dat hij nooit verliefd op me zal zijn, maar ik sterf nog liever alleen dan met iemand anders dan hem."

Katie rolde met haar ogen. "Stop met zo melodramatisch te doen Claire. Het is een soort van zielig."

Haar woorden deden pijn. Dit was niet één van mijn stommen vrienden verliefdheden voor 2 weken. Quil was meer, veel meer dan dat. "Dat is niet, het is de waarheid. Ik zal nooit van iemand anders houden dan van Quil." Katie naast mij snoof. Ik keek haar aan.

"Claire!" Riep mijn moeder vanuit de keuken."Quil is hier."

Mijn blik schoot naar Katie, ik voelde mijn wangen rood worden, alsof ze in brand stonden.

"Beloof me dat je niets zegt." Smeekte ik. "Alsjeblieft Katie, alsjeblieft."

Op dat ogenblik, kwam Quil glimlachende de woonkamer binnen. Ik slikte en zuchtte, hij zag eruit als een model, even mooi als altijd dus, en te oud voor een dertien jarige. Zijn bruine ogen schoten heen en weer tussen mijn en Katie haar gezicht die nog steeds ongegeneerd aan het giechelen was.

Een frons ontsierde zijn gladde voorhoofd terwijl hij op de stoel naast mij ging zitten. "What's up?" Vroeg hij achterdochtig.

"Niets." Zei ik snel voordat Katie kon antwoorden.

"We waren gewoon aan het praten." Voegde ze eraan toe, en ze probeerde onschuldig te kijken.

"Over wat?" Vroeg Quil nieuwsgierig.

"Geheimen." Grijnsde Katie. Als blikken konden doden was Katie al lang dood geweest. Ik voelde mijn gezicht nog roder worden.

"Katie, shut up." Siste ik.

Ze is al mijn beste vriendin van toen we baby's waren, en ik wist dat ze eigenlijk niets tegen hem zou zeggen, maar ik wist ook dat ze me graag plaagde.

"Was je aan het praten over jongens?" Vroeg Quil, zijn stem laag en samenzweerderig.

Katie knikte. "Claire is verliefd."

Een vreemde blik flikkerde over het gezicht van Quil, maar het werd al snel vervangen door zijn gebruikelijke vrolijke glimlach. "Is hij knap?" Vroeg hij mij.

Ik zakte wat verder weg in mijn stoel en kreunde. Ik ging écht niet deze vraag beantwoordde.

"Claire denkt er zo over..." Giechelde Katie weer. "Hij is niet echt mijn type want hij is te ou-"

"Oké, daag Katie." Ik stond op, pakte haar hand en trok haar mee naar de voordeur. "Ik zie je morgen op school."

"Oh, niet boos zijn Claire." Ze pakte lachend haar rugzak en stak haar tong naar mij uit. "Je weet dat je van me houdt!" Riep ze terug.

Dat vraag ik me soms toch af.

Quil zat precies waar hij zat toen ik hem verliet, en hij was nog altijd aan het glimlachen. "Je hoeft je niet te schamen." Zei hij rustig.

"Doe ik ook niet." Loog ik, wetend dat het blozen mij verraadde. "Katie moet gewoon haar mond houden." Mompelde ik, en ik ging weer in de zetel zitten.

"Je hebt nog nooit problemen gehad om me over je crush te vertellen... wat was zijn naam? Todd?" Zei Quil.

Ik herinnerde het me nog levendig en haar overspoelde me over mijn stomme daad van toen ik zeven was, hoe zielig moest ik wel niet geweest zijn toen ik het tegen Quil vertelde, waar ik nu een crush op had. Hij was perfect, hij had altijd advies en was meelevend. "Het is nu een beetje anders." Mompelde ik, terwijl ik wanhopig van onderwerp wou veranderden.

Quil leunde naar mij toe. " Je kunt me alles vertellen, weet je." Ik knikte.

Dat was net het probleem, als hij niet zo perfect en begripvol enzo zou zijn zou ik nog steeds aan hem denken als een oudere irritante broer. Maar nu... nu, denk ik zeker niet aan hem als mijn broer.

"Ik weet het." Ik dwong mezelf om te glimlachen.

Tijdssprong Quil is al weg

Mijn moeder heeft ons net een grappig verhaal over mij en Quil verteld, ze vertelt het verhaal altijd als ze in de juiste stemming is.

Ik was vier jaar oud en Quil was zoals gewoonlijk aan het babysitten op mij en mijn zus. We hadden een oude metalen Jungle Gym in de achtertuin, en ik klom er natuurlijk graag in. Quil had zijn ogen slecht voor een seconde van me af om naar mijn zus te kijken want ze was gevallen met de fiets.

Eén seconde was meer dan genoeg tijd voor mij. Toen keek hij terug naar mij en hij zag dat ik hoog in de metalen stangen zat. Ik spreidde mijn handen uit en zei: "Kijk naar mij... Ik kan vliegen!"

Ik herinner me nog steeds het gevoel van het vallen door de lucht, omlaag, omlaag, omlaag ... en dan viel ik in de armen van Quil alsof hij me betrapt had. Ik had er nooit aan getwijfeld dat hij me zou vangen als ik sprong, ook al was hij echt te ver weg.

Quil heeft het nooit geweten, ... maar de enige reden dat ik zo graag sprong en nog altijd spring is omdat ik wist en weet dat hij er altijd voor mij zal zijn om me op te vangen. Hij is er altijd voor mij.

Dus echt, het was slecht een kwestie van tijd voordat ik voor hem viel. (haha xD viel snap je hem?)

Ik kan met niet herinneren dat Quil nooit in mijn leven is geweest, maar volgens Colleen was ik twee toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette. Ik heb haar gedwongen om alles te vertellen dat ze zich nog kon herinneren over die dag, ze heeft het al zo vaak vertelt en nu kan ik het bijna zien in mijn hoofd, zelfs als ze zegt dat ik te jong was om het te onthouden.

Het was mei, de zon scheen en het was warm buiten. Colleen en ik waren in het huis van tante Emily aan het spelen in de tuin toen ik ze zag, de grote vrienden van oom Sam. Colleen was bang de eerste keer dat ze hen zag, maar ik niet, ik giechelde en lachten naar hen en probeerde ze om vrienden van mij te maken.

Maar ik had Quil nog nooit eerder gezien, niet voor die zonnige namiddag.

Ooit, heb ik Quil eens gevraagd of hij onze ontmoeting herinnerde. Eerst zei hij niets, hij kreeg een grappige blik op zijn gezciht die hij altijd krijgt als ik hem iets vraag wat hij niet wilt beantwoorden. En ten slotte zei hij: "Natuurlijk herinner ik het me, ik had vuil op mijn neus en bladeren in mijn haar. Ik droeg een witte jurk zodat ik bruin kon worden en een blauwe trui die bedekt was met gras.

Ik was een soort van verbaasd dat hij het niet aan me wou vertellen.

Ik heb het nog nooit aan iemand vertelt, Colleen zou zeggen dat ik heb me verbeeld en Quil zou denken dat ik gek ben, maar... als ik soms denk maar dan ook heel hard denk, kan ik me Quil gehurkt voor mij herinneren.

Tante Emily's stem is op de achtergron den het klink alsof ze ze iets zegt tegen ons, maar ik besteed geen aandacht aan haar. Het gaat gewoon om Quil zijn ogen, die mijn ogen vingen. Hij staarde me aan alsof hij nooit meer weg wilt kijken... en dan, heel langzaam, reikte hij naar voren en pakte hij een blad uit mijn haar, ik begon te giechelen. Ergens op de achtergrond hoorde ik iemand huilen en iemand anders iets tegen Sam roepen. Quil keek bang en blij en helemaal verward, maar het kan me niet schelen. Ik pakte Quil's hand en speelde met mijn kleine vingers met zijn grote vingers.

Soms lijkt het heel echt, maar op andere momenten denk ik dat het een droom was, of misschien dat ik het gewoon verzon omdat ik me zoveel van die dag wou herinneren. Alles is wazig en onsamenhangend net als in sommige dromen, Colleen zegt dat ze zicht niet kan herinneren dat er iemand huilde op die dag, maar dat doet er niet echt toe, Colleen was toen pas zes jaar en ze heeft nooit echt een zeer goed geheugen gehad. Maar als ik mezelf er van probeer te overtuigen dat het waar is, fluistert er een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd En zijn leeftijd dan?

Dat deel kan ik niet verklaren omdat in mijn geheugen Quil er precies hetzelfde uitziet als nu. En als er één ding is dat ik zeker weet is dat het onmogelijk is om in tien jaar niets te veranderen.

Hoewel ik Quil zijn uiterlijk nog nooit ouder heb zien worden, oké soms eens een ander kapsel omdat ik hem dan mee neem naar de kapper omdat ik zijn kapsel beu ben gezien maar hij is nog nooit echt ouder geworden.

De volgende dag nadat ik Katie vergeven had omdat ze mij zo geplaagd had waren ik en Katie op zoek naar mijn moeders oude foto albums voor een school project. We bladerden alle foto's door en ik zag dat ik en Quil natuurlijk op bijna elke foto stonden. Ookal woont hij in La Push en ik in Neah Bay (ik weet niet echt of ze daar woont hoor) de enige stad in het Makah reservaat. Hij is er gewoon altijd, zelfs op mijn eerste school dag was hij er.

Katie was de foto's aan het bekijken en zo te zien was ze zich heel hard aan het concentreren. "Jeetje, Quil ziet er niet anders uit dan nu, of wel? Ik bedoel bekijk je moeder eens op deze foto toen waren haar haren nog bruin en nu beginnen die al grijs te worden! Maar Quil ziet er nog steeds hetzelfde uit. Nog altijd even jong..."

Ik griste de foto uit haar handen en keek ernaar. Katie had gelijk. Oh, zijn donkere haar was toen een stuk korter en zijn kleding was zeker een beetje anders maar eigenlijk was hij precies hetzelfde als nu. Zijn gladde roodbruine huid was niet veranderd en hij was net zo enorm, op de foto leek hij zelfs nog groter want hij hield mij toen ik vijf jaar was zijn zijn armen. Ik was dus heel klein. Zijn spieren nog steeds gespannen onder zijn t-shirt, zoals gewoonlijk, en de ondeugende grijs die hij nu nog altijd heeft was precies hetzelfde. De foto zou een week geleden kunnen zijn genomen, ik zou nauwelijks het verschil zien.

"wow." fluisterde ik. "Hij is echt helemaal niet veranderd."

"Het je dat nog nooit gemerkt?" Vroeg Katie sceptisch.

Ik ken Quil al heel lang maar het is me gewoon nog nooit opgevallen, ik schudde alleen maar mijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet, ik kijk niet vaak naar deze foto's en Quil is gewoon net als altijd Quil."

"En weet je echt niet hoe oud hij is?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ik voelde me dom. IK had het al eens aan Colleen gevraagd maar ze wist het ook niet. En ik denk dat het toen nog niet belangrijk genoeg was om het aan Quil te vragen.

Maar ik staarde naar de foto's en ik besloot dat hij er deze keer niet zo gemakkelijk onderuit zou komen.

Ik moest wachten tot het weekend was om hem te kunnen zien, en het betekende alleen dat er meer van die kleine vragen waren die zicht door de jaren aan het opstapelen waren. Het leek vreemd en onmogelijk dat ik hem al tien jaar kende en hem nog nooit had gevraagd van hij deed voor de kost, maar nu mijn ogen eindelijk open waren gegaan ging ik antwoord op mijn vragen krijgen, daar was ik bijna zeker van.

*Tijdssprong naar zaterdag*

Quil kwam elke zaterdag om 10.30 naar mij, dus ik wachtte hem buiten op de veranda op. De zon scheen en het was warmer aan het worden.

Zoals altijd begon mijn hart sneller te slaan toen ik Quil uit het bos zag komen, nog een vraag... Wat deed hij toch altijd in het bos? Hij had een auto. Hij gebruikte hem soms om te rijden en soms niet, eigenlijk vaker niet dan wel. Waarom kwam hij dan bijna nooit met zijn auto en altijd uit het bos? Hier had ik echt geen antwoord op.

"Hey Claire." Glimlachte hij en ik lachte terug naar hem. Hij begon naar het huis te lopen maar ik pakte zijn shirt vast.

"Kunnen we niet gewoon buiten blijven vandaag? Het is zo'n goed weer."

Quil glimlachte en ging naast me zitten.

"Nou, de vakantie gaat wel snel voorbij. Ben je klaar voor school?" vroeg hij.

"Bedankt dat je me even helpt herinneren!" gromde ik. "we hebben nog een maand, laat me er van genieten. Ik wil niet denken aan school of 14 worden ofzo..."

"14, hé?" Daar was een rare ondertoon in zijn stem. Ik begon nerveus te worden toen ik eraan dacht waarom ik eigenlijk met hem wou praten.

" Voel je je wel goed?" Vroeg hij.

"Ik voel me prima." Ik keek naar hem en hij keek zo bezorgd dat ik mijn nervositeit voelde verbleken. Dit was Quil immers, hij was niet van plan om boos op me te worden ofzo. " Weet je nog toen je zei dat ik over alles met je kon praten?"'begon ik, met een dapper gevoel. Quil knikte, met een denkrimpel in zijn voorhoofd." Nou, Katie en ik gingen door een boek me toude foto's, en we hebben gemerkt dat je er niet jonger uitziet op die foto's dan je er nu uitziet. "Ik hield de foto vast en hij nam het uit mijn handen met een vreemde blik op zijn gezicht. Hij staarde voor een paar seconden naar de foto en gaf hem dan terug.

"Ik herinner me nog wanneer die foto was genomen-"

"Quil!" Onderbrak ik hem boos. " Verander niet van onderwerp! Dit is belangrijk voor mij. Je ziet er precies hetzelfde uit als tien jaar geleden, hoe is dat mogelijk? Ik bedoel hoe oud ben je? En wat voor baan heb je? En waarom kom je altijd uit het bos als je naar mij komt? Er is zoveel dat ik niet weet van je, het is niet eerlijk, jij weet alles over mij!"

"Je hebt gelijk." Zei hij zachtjes. Ik had niet verwacht dat hij zo makkelijk ging toegeven. "Het is niet eerlijk... maar Claire, er is een reden voor... en ik kan je niet vertellen wat die is."

"Waarom niet?" Vroeg ik, ik voelde woede omhoog komen. En ik werd niet snel boos maar als ik eenmaal boos ben, is het heel eng. Quil zag dat ik boos werd en zijn stem werd zachter, sussend. Hij hield mijn hand vast.

"Please Claire, kan je niet gewoon geloven als ik zeg dat je het beter niet kunt weten?"

"Nee!" schreeuwde ik, ik trok mijn hand los. Hij keek alsof dat hem pijn deed. "Ik zie niet wat het probleem is. Wat is er fout aan willen weten hoe oud je bent, of wat je doet?"

"Er is niets mis mee, het is gewoon moeilijk om uit te leggen."

"Probeer maar. Ik heb het recht om het te weten!" Voor de eerste keer, voelde ik me alsof ik misschien te ver was gegaan.

Immers, wat recht had ik? Ja, we waren vrienden, beste vrienden, maar dat maakt blijkbaar niet veel uit.

Ik wachtte tot hij me ging vertellen dat ik me met mijn eigen zaken moest bemoeien. Maar dat deed hij niet, zeker niet, hij keek alleen maar schuldiger. "Ik heb het recht om het te weten." Zei ik weer, rustig, gewoon om te zien wat hij zou zeggen.

"ik weet... Ik dacht niet dat je deze vraag nu al zou stellen. Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor." Hij ging nerveus met zijn hand door zijn haar, het was de eerste keer zo lang dat ik hem ken dat ik hem zo onzeker had gezien.

Ik fronste mijn voorhoofd. Hij gedraag zich alsof ik om een dodelijk geheim vroeg in plaats van dat ik gewoon een beetje nieuwsgierig was. "Ik begrijp het niet."

Hij hief zijn hoofd recht op om naar me te kijken. "Geef me een beetje tijd." Ik opende mijn mond om hem tegen te spreken, maar hij onderbrak me. "Gewoon een tijdje, dan kan ik het je op de juiste manier vertellen."

"Waarom is het zo moeilijk?"

"Het is gewoon zo. Niets over mij is eenvoudig Claire, dat moet je weten."

"Heb je iets slechts gedaan, is het daarom dat je het me niet kan vertellen?" Hij lachtte. "Heb je mensen beroofd? Ben je je aan het verbergen? Ben je een moordenaar?"

"Claire, kom op." Hij rolde met zijn ogen, maar voor een tweede keer dacht ik dat hij bezorgd keek. "Als je niet ophoud, ga ik nu." Ik haatte het wanneer Quil bazig was, maar ik wilde hem niet verlaten.

"Nee!" Ik pakte zijn hand toen hij deed alsof hij wou opstaan. "Ik zal er over zwijgen. Maar beloof je me om het me binnenkort te vertellen? Snel?" Ik smeekte hem met mijn ogen.

Ik kon hem zien smelten. Zoals hij meestal deed als ik hem zo aankeek. "Ik beloof het." Zuchtte hij.

Ik ontspande me, maar zijn hand niet los toen hij weer naast me ging zitten, de warmte voelde lekker aan. "Goed." Glimlachte ik.


End file.
